(SeaG) Pluviophile and Pluviobhobia
by Himkyu
Summary: Hujan menciptakan perasaan beragam. Merasa damai, rindu, benci, kesal, bahagia. Ibaratkan, Hujan ciptakan 7 warna pelangi dalam kehidupan kita, dengan warna yang berbeda beda. /Jonglo/Romance/Yaoi/DLDR/ Dont be Siders :D


**Pluviophile and Pluviobhobia**

**Maincast :**

Moon Jongup

Choi Zelo

**Support cast :**

Kim Himchan

**Length : **Oneshot

**Genre : **Romance

**Disclaimer **: BAP from God and their parents. I don't think they come from "that agency" anymore. Original FF by Himkyu (Miyu)

**A/N :**

Dont forget to check another SG FF ^^ Thx for the supporting, sorry for the dissapointed plot. Ada long note di akhir cerita. ENJOY!

Kalimat dengan tulisan _miring_ adalah kata kata yang ada dalam pikiran..

**Warning : **Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, POV sewaktu waktu berubah, less fluffy~^^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu Present :<strong>

**Pluviophile and Pluviobhobia**

* * *

><p>Namja tinggi berambut cokelat keemasan itu mengerjab ngerjabkan kedua matanya penuh hikmat kepada jendela bening yang mempertemukannya pada pemandangan penuh ketenangan. Ditemani turunnya embun malam tercetak di kaca, dan aliran air mengalir tak henti. Di luar sana jelas Bumi sedang menangis, begitu deras hingga tak kuasa dihentikan. Seolah bumi mengalami dehidrasi berkepanjangan , dan memerlukan air yang cukup banyak untuk membasahi kekeringan di dalamnya.<p>

Choi Zelo menghela nafas panjangnya. Sudah setengah hari ia berdiam diri di dalam apartemen luasnya, tanpa ditemani siapapun. Kesunyian dan keheningan adalah suatu hal yang dibencinya. Hanya hujan menjadi teman malam ini.

#Ceklek

#Tap Tap Tap

"Berapa lama kau akan berdiam terus , Choi Zelo? Makanlah makananmu. Sejak aku meninggalkanmu tadi sore, kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Makanlah…" pinta Himchan sambil melepas jaket dan syalnya. Rambutnya yang agak basah—mungkin karena hujannya yang deras malam ini—membuatnya terlihat agak kacau. Sayang payungnya tak membantu sama sekali.

Namja yang ditegur itu tetap berkelana dalam gelutan gelap malam dan hujan yang terus jatuh. Mendekap erat tubuh , tanpa ia rasakan dinginnya ruangan. Semuanya terasa terlupakan. Hanya ia dan hujan. Baginya, hal lain hanyalah angin lalu yang merongrong sanubarinya, namun tetap ia hiraukan.

"Ini aneh. Semenjak kau kenal namja itu, kau sama sekali tak bisa lepas memperhatikan turunnya hujan. Bukankah kau benci dengan 'Hujan'?"

Himchan kembali bersuara biarpun namja cantik itu tau jika Zelo sedang berkonsentrasi dengan suatu hal, ia akan sulit membuyarkannya. Namun apa daya jika keheranannya ini terus berlanjut, dan ia begitu muak melihat betapa Zelo menganggapnya tidak ada sama sekali jika didiamkan terus.

Namja itu kini sudah berdiri di sisi kiri Zelo. Ia juga menatap kepada buliran Kristal jatuh yang dianugerahkan Tuhan dari langit. "Ada yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Zelo akui bahwa ia memiliki jawaban yang sangat panjang dan lengkap untuk pertanyaan itu. Hanya saja ia sangat sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata kata.

Ia memicing Himchan dari sudut matanya, melayangkan sebuah pandangan penuh arti yang diharapkan dapat membuat Himchan mengerti tanpa ia harus berucap kata.

"Aku tau! Aku tau!" Himchan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia sangat sadar bahwa Zelo jika sudah memicing padanya, itu berarti dirinya tak mau diganggu. Diganggu pun tak mau, maka ia juga tak akan menjawab apapun pertanyaannya. Himchan beralih untuk pergi ke kamar pribadinya, meninggalkan Zelo dalam kedamaian yang sedang menyongsong dalam batinnya dengan hujan yang menjadi pelakunya. Buliran itu telah merenggut perhatian sang adik, dan Himchan bisa memahami itu.

Zelo kembali melamun. Entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Rasanya jika hujan belum juga berhenti, ia enggan untuk beralih.

_Kedamaian itu selalu ada jika kau yang dapat memahami kondisinya di waktu tertentu. Jika kau merasa menangis memberikanmu kedamaian, maka menangislah… jika kau marah memberikan kedamaian, maka marahlah. Jika kau membenci sesuatu memberikanmu kedamaian , maka bencilah._

_Jika kau jatuh cinta agar kau mendapat kedamaian, maka jatuh cintalah._

_Dan saat aku melihat hujan , aku merasa kedamaian. Maka walau aku membenci hujan tapi menemukan kedamaian itu ketika menyukai hujan, maka aku harus menyukainya…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>=Flashback=<strong>

**Zelo**

Aku benci hujan!

Lihatlah! Jendela itu akan basah oleh air air yang berembun, memudarkan pemandangan Seoul yang seharusnya bisa kulihat. Temperatur ruangan menurun drastis, membuat tubuhku kedinginan setengah mati. Suara hujan yang jatuh memekak di telingaku, membuatku susah tidur. Aku harus susah payah membekap telingaku dengan bantal, dan itu sangat mengganggu!

"_Arghhh! Aku hanya akan insomnia jika hujan setiap malam akan turun seperti ini! Berhentilah! Aku benci hujan! Aku tak pernah tenang rasanya!" _pikiranku bertarung dengan sumpah serapah terhadap hujan. Aku membekap frustasi kedua telinga dengan tanganku karena bantal itu tak membantu sama sekali. Sudah kutendang jauh jauh bantal itu, untuk meluapkan emosiku.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Dikala aku sedang dibuat _down_ oleh hujan ini, seseorang malah mengetuk pintu. Aku benci jika seseorang mengangguku berkeluh kesah.

**Ceklek**

Aku memelototi pria yang sedang dihadapanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata bulatku yang agak menonjol itu lebih tenang memandanginya. Aku tak berani mengintimidasi orang yang amat kucintai ini dengan pandangan amarahku.

Lelaki yang selama ini kuincar tengah mengusap ngusap bagian lengannya yang dibalut jaket tebal. Berkali kali kepulan nafas hangat keluar dari mulutnya yang ia sengaja hembuskan kepada kedua telapak tangannya yang tak beralas.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang sebentar hingga hujan berhenti, Zelo? Aku tak membawa payung sama sekali."

Namja bernama Moon Jongup itu memberikan pandangan memohonnya. Meminta pertolongan teramat sangat kepadaku yang kini sudah melipat tangan dengan sungkan. Baru setengah jam lalu aku mengusir Jongup keluar dari apartemenku karena malam hari telah datang. Rupanya namja itu malah kembali dengan alasan yang ada saja. Jika dilihat kembali kepada pemandangan di luar , hujan masih saja turun. Itulah sebabnya aku benci hujan. Hujan sangat merepotkan!

Aku menginteruksinya masuk dengan isyarat daguku yang menunjuk ke dalam ruang apartemen. Ia amat bersemangat masuk, hingga hampir terpeleset dengan sepatu nya yang setengah basah.

Aku memperhatikannya lebih lanjut. Ia kini sudah berjalan ke arah ruang inti dimana aku biasa memanjakan diri dengan saluran tv. Kini aku tak mood bahkan untuk menyalakannya saja. Petir dan suara hujan memancing pendengaranku hingga aku tak bisa konsen mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan orang yang melakoni peran dalam drama kesukaanku.

"Kenapa kau menutup semua gordennya?!" Jongup menggerutu padaku ketika dilihat jendela ruangan semuanya tertutup secara otomatis. Aku memang tak suka. Mendengar rintikan hujan saja sudah menggangguku, apalagi aku harus melihat buliran itu mengalir di kaca jendela apartemenku.

**Srettt**

Tanpa basa basi ia malah membuka gorden di bagian pojok ruangan hingga terlihat jelas pemandangan Seoul sedang basah tercuci oleh air hujan. Aku memelototi kasar dirinya, namun tanpa bentakan ia tak akan mempedulikanku. Aku bisa saja menjewernya, hanya saja itu hal yang keterlaluan bila aku melakukannya pada _sunbae_ku sendiri.

"Ini lebih baik. Oh ya, apa kau ingin makan mie _udon_ di saat hujan begini? Makan mie _udon _di saat hujan adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada. Akan kuhangatkan _udon_ tadi ya."

Aku ingat saat ia berkunjung kemari, ia membawakan oleh oleh untukku 2 porsi mie udon. Hanya saja disaat hujan, memang aku tak suka melakukan apapun. Bahkan aku untuk menyentuh mangkuk _udon_, sama sekali tidak punya _mood_. Jadi aku menyimpannya di lemari es, dan berpikir akan memakannya saat pagi hari ketika cuaca sudah cerah.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Aku hanya memperhatikan mangkuk. Sumpit kubuat untuk mengaduk ngaduk mie di dalamnya, dan kepulan asap panas memanjakanku. Perutku sampai sekarang tak tertarik walau harumnya rempah rempah sudah menyeruak di indera penciumanku.

Jongup sudah menyeruput kuah _mie udon_ dengan sangat lahap. Ia menyeka sisanya yang berada di sisi bibirnya. Ia bertingkah layaknya panda manja, setelah kenyang akan menepuk nepuk bagian perutnya yang terisi penuh.

"Kau tidak menyentuh _udon_mu , Zelo?"

Aku menggeleng. Ia belum sadar juga jika di cuaca begini, tak ada mood sama sekali aku melakukan apapun. Walau jadinya ia akan memicing heran padaku , melihat tingkahku yang tak sesuai perkiraan normalnya. Ia pikir semua orang akan suka momentum memakan mie hangat di saat hujan.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin kau sudah makan." Jongup tersenyum memaklumi tingkahku. Aku hanya memandangi malas padanya, lalu kembali mengaduk ngaduk mie udonku.

Ia kini memangku kepalanya, menikmati keadaan luar sana yang sangat kubenci. Kutatap detail setiap tingkah lakunya yang akan tersenyum senyum sendiri ketika setiap tetes hujan jatuh di jendela apartemen. Lalu ada lagi tetes hujan lain yang jatuh. Bukankah akan sangat membosankan? Kenapa ia menikmatinya?

"Kau tak melakukan terapi lagi, Zelo?"

Namja itu tengah mengajakku berbicara ketika ia konsen dengan hal lain? _Heol_~ aneh juga orang ini.

Aku hanya terdiam. Membiarkan ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya seperti biasa.

"Ahh.. jangan khawatir, Zelo. Aku yakin kau akan bisa berbicara lagi." Tuh kan. Untuk apa kau bertanya jika kau telah perkirakan jawabannya, Jongup?

Aku mengangguk untuk memastikannya bahwa aku memahami harapannya. Ia begitu baik mau berdoa demikian. Ketika aku sedang pupus harapan dengan hilangnya kemampuan berbicaraku , ia selalu meyakinkanku di setiap kesempatan. Bahkan dikala saat aku sangat _moody_ di waktu hujan.

"_Kenapa kau melihat hujan terus? Bukankah itu sangat membosankan?"_ aku menegurnya dengan sebuah gerakan isyarat dari tanganku. Ia teralihkan sebentar, berusaha untuk menerjemahkan setiap pergerakanku. Untung saja ia sangat cepat memahami, sehingga tak merepotkan untukku.

"Bosan? Aku tak pernah bosan pada hujan." Ia kembali memangku kepalanya. Menajamkan pandangannya keluar jendela, hingga aku seperti melihat laser siap keluar dari kedua bola matanya. aku ikut mencuri pandang ke luar jendela. kenapa aku masih tak tertarik juga dengan yang ia tontoni?

"Kau tau, hujan kadang membuat ketidakpastian dalam diri kita? Ketika langit mendung, kita memastikan bahwa hujan akan turun. Namun ada kalanya justru tak turun. Ketika langit cerah, kita tak tau bahwa ternyata hujan paling deras saat itu. Hujan itu kadangkala sangat merepotkan."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Sumringah tersungging di wajahku. Benar bukan, tak akan ada yang suka dengan hujan yang begitu merepotkan.

"Tapi, hujan adalah awal dari keindahan. Hujan terlupakan karena 7 warna yang mewarnai langit. Namun seharusnya mereka berterima kasih pada hujan. Jika tak ada hujan, maka tak akan ada pelangi datang mendandani langit biru dengan cantiknya. Jika kemarau juga, kehadirannya dinanti. Terus kenapa kita harus bosan dengan hujan, jika hujan telah berperan banyak untuk kita?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. menelan bulat bulat ucapannya dalam pikiranku. Memahami lebih lanjut pada ucapannya.

"Bahkan hujan adalah favoritku. Setiap kali ada hujan, aku selalu merasakan kedamaian. Bahkan aku rasanya akan sangat mencintai musim hujan untuk hari ini. Kau tau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan tak mengerti. Bahkan rasanya aku lumpuh tak mau menggerakkan tanganku lagi untuk memberinya isyarat apapun. Ia mencekatku dengan pandangannya yang begitu tajam. Ia menggodaku dengan senyum nya. Ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dengan hujan itu , dan memangku kepalanya kini memandangiku. Seolah ia sedang menelanjangiku dari pandangan intensnya itu. Ugh..

"Karena hujan menjadikan kita begitu dekat hari ini. Aku bisa makan bersamamu, aku bisa mengobrol lebih lama denganmu, dan aku bahkan bisa menatapmu sedekat ini hingga hujan berhenti, bukan? Jika tak ada hujan, maka kita akan seperti orang asing yang sibuk dengan kegiatan kita masing masing."

_Blushing_ di wajahku terbentuk. Sungguh sulit memudarkannya dalam sekejap. Aku begitu malu, karena ia masih memandangiku sambil terkikik seolah baru saja ia mengerjaiku. Ia sangat menyebalkan! Jadinya aku mendorong pundaknya hingga dagunya jatuh dari pangkuan tangannya.

Hahaha! Sekarang siapa yang menyebalkan?!

"_Aku itu benci dengan hujan! Jangan berpikiran bodoh dengan kata katamu itu agar aku menyukai hujan! Bagaimana pun, hujan itu merepotkan! Membuatku susah tidur, kehilangan nafsu makan, dan aku tak bisa pergi kemana mana."_

"Berarti kita bertolak belakang, ya?"

Jongup terkekeh. Aku mengurucut kesal bibirku karena ia menggodaku lagi dengan kalimatnya. Aku selalu tak suka di perlakukan begitu. Jadi dengan cepat aku membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Pikirkan aku ketika melihat hujan. Maka kau akan menyukainya."

Dan aku langsung menatapnya. Menelisik lebih jauh maksud perkataannya. Namun aku tak bisa membacanya di balik mata itu jika ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menyambut kedatangan rintikan hujan penuh suka cita. Tersenyum seolah ia sedang bercengkerema dengan rintikan hujan. Aku tak kuasa ikut dalam tenggelamnya air hujan disana. Di kaca bening itu juga terpantul bayangan wajahnya. Yang kulihat dari pantulan bayangannya ada juga hujan yang membasahinya.

Baru kali ini sambil melihat hujan, aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pluviophile adalah seseorang yang amat cinta terhadap hujan…<em>

_Pluviobphobia adalah seseorang yang amat benci terhadap hujan…_

Aku mendengar seksama ucapan Himchan _hyung _ketika ia tengah membaca buku pinjamannya dari Bang Yongguk. Entah kenapa ia jadi suka membaca semenjak pria berwibawa yang merupakan dosen kampus Himchan _hyung _itu sering meminjamkan buku tentang kedokteran kepada Himchan _hyung _yang alih alih kakakku ini adalah seorang calon lulusan arsitektur. Apakah ini hanya mengada? Apa dosen itu sedang bermain main dengan kakakku?!

"Ini menarik. Ada 2 kelainan yang bertolak belakang terhadap hujan. Apa kau memiliki 2 kepribadian, Zelo?" ia bertanya padaku ketika aku sibuk membersihkan sebuah guci. Kebetulan sekali guci itu cukup mahal jika dikisar harganya. Aku amat menghargai barang barang antik.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku tanda aku pun tak tau. Rasanya aku tak memiliki kelainan apapun, lalu kenapa ketika Himchan _hyung_ berbicara demikian, rasanya kedua pendeskripsian dari kelainan itu sangat cocok untukku.

"Dulu kau bilang pada _hyung_ bahwa kau amat benci dengan hujan hingga akhirnya kau pindah ke apartemen ini agar kau tak tinggal di tempat yang daerah nya sering turun hujan. Sekarang kau sudah pindah kemari, kau justru tidak apa apa dengan hujan. Apa tempat ini sudah memberikanmu pengilhaman?"

Aku bingung. Aku juga tak tau kenapa hujan menjadikanku malah betah dan tak lagi mengomel ngomel sendiri. Mungkin aku punya kelainan terhadap hujan. Tapi 2 kelainan sekaligus yang bertolak belakang.

Atau hanya satu kelainan, hanya saja seseorang menyembuhkanku dalam sekejap?

"Oh ya, Jongup kapan kemari lagi? Kudengar ia sudah pulang dari wamil.."

Namja pendek yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Himchan _hyung_ seolah tau banyak tentang Jongup jadi ia mengingatkanku terus padanya. 2 tahun ditinggalkan Jongup membuatku frustasi. Dan Hujan menjadi waktuku bernaung dalam kerinduan kerinduan bersamanya.

YA! ITU DIA!

Hujan membuatku merindukannya. Itulah kenapa aku merasa betah berlama lama menatap hujan dan menikmati alunan suaranya yang bergemiricik di indera pendengaranku.

"Aku menikmati hujan hari ini. Huahhh! Aku jadi ingat Yongguk _sunbaenim_ menawarkanku dengan payungnya saat hujan. Itu sangat romantisss sekali! Hujan itu menjadi saat saat yang paling membuat orang bahagia dengan nostalgia manis. Kenanglah hal yang indah indah, maka hujan akan berarti untukmu!"

Himchan _hyung _memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti orang aneh. Namun aku tersenyum setelahnya karena ada raut kebahagiaan yang tercipta darinya. Kebahagiaan orang lain itu selalu memberikan kedamaian untukku. Aku juga mendapatkan kedamaian dari hujan.

Aku melihat hujan seperti aku bertemu pandang denganmu, Moon Jongup.

Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi langit dengan sangat gemas. Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah hujan. Jadinya aku tak bisa melangkah sedikit pun dari <em>karaoke<em> tempatku menghabiskan waktu. Ketika aku berpikir menembus hujan bukanlah hal yang buruk , tetap saja pikiranku harus bertarung dengan egoku yang masih mengatakan aku benci hujan. _hujan bisa membuatmu sakit, hujan bisa membuatmu pusing, hujan bisa mengotori pakaianmu._ Bla bla bla…

"Butuh payung?"

Aku langsung menginteruksi orang di sampingku bahwa aku sedang tidak memerlukan payung. Bagaimana pun, aku tetap sulit melewati hujan. aku tak pernah menembus hujan dengan payung sekalipun.

"Kau butuh payung?"

Orang di sampingku malah memaksa. Aku gemas sekali. Aku mulai menatap orang di sampingku dengan geram.

**DEG**

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika orang di sampingku adalah orang yang amat kurindukan selama ini. Wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengulurkan sebuah payung. Aku melamun tak berdaya melihatnya yang sudah 2 tahun ini tak kutemui batang hidungnya.

Aku ingin saja memeluknya dalam suka cita. Tapi kegengsian itu selalu ada. Jadi aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku dan bertingkah kesal. Ia malah mencubit kedua pipiku seolah aku anak berumur 10 tahun.

"Aku merindukanmu , Choi Zelo."

_Aku juga merindukanmu, Moon Jongup_. Itu yang terjawab di pikiranku. Aku tak sanggup mengungkapkannya dalam isyarat dan kata kata. Jadi aku masih bertingkah mengambek. Namun berharap ia membaca kedua mataku yang tulus ikut merindukannya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku. Aku payungi kau."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Dipaksa pun aku tak akan mau. Hujan ini terlalu deras dan sepatu baruku akan basah. Tanah sedang becek di sana sini.

"Kalau begitu…."

**Srekkk**

Ia tiba tiba melemparkan payungnya. Dengan cepat menembus hujan, dan memainkan tarian asal di bawah hujan deras. Aku mengomelinya dengan hentakan hentakan kaki. Menyuruhnya cepat kembali untuk berlindung diri di bawah atap. Bukannya malah bertingkah bodoh di bawah air hujan.

"Kemarilah! Bawakan aku payung itu!" ia berteriak padaku ketika seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Aku berdecak kesal. Ia memang sangat keras kepala. Aku masih bersikukuh tak mau beranjak. Jadi kubiarkan saja ia bermain main dengan sikap kekanakannya.

"Ayolah! Aku bisa demam ,nih."

Diancam dengan kemungkinan sakit yang akan dialaminya, mampu membuatku tak berdaya. Aku segera meraih payung itu, dan menyongsong ikut menembus hujan. sesampainya di dekatnya, aku langsung memukul kepalanya karena ia sudah basah kuyup disana sini. Ia tak takut apa hujan akan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit?

"Benar bukan. Di bawah hujan, kita semakin dekat seperti ini." Ia merangkul pundakku, dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Rasanya sangat hangat, walau angin berhembus melesak masuk ke dalam pori pori kulitku. Aku pasti akan masuk angin setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ayolah jangan mengambek begitu. Aku baik baik saja." Ia menegurku dari belakang ketika aku berjalan lebih cepat darinya. Aku berusaha menghiraukan panggilannya terus. Aku sebenarnya tak marah, hanya saja aku kesal. Pakaianku jadi basah kena rintikan air hujan. sudah kubilang, payung tak akan membantu sama sekali!<p>

"Hei, Dengarkan aku…"

"Kalau kau sakit , Bagaimana?!"

Aku hentikan langkahku dan berteriak padanya. Ia sampai terkejut hingga mengerem tiba tiba. Ia sampai tak percaya memandangiku bisa berteriak begitu setelah lama ia tak mendengarku bersuara.

"K—kau bisa bicara?"

"Ya! Itulah sebabnya kau menemukanku di Karaoke! Memangnya untuk apa aku disana? Menekan nekan tombol _remote control_ saja? Ugh…"

Aku mendengus kesal. Membuang pandanganku kembali dan melangkah besar besar meninggalkannya. Aku malas berbicara padanya, walau hatiku bergemuruh senang setelah ia menyadari aku dapat berbicara kembali. Operasi _implant_ pita suara, membuatku kembali sehat sedia kala. Aku jadi bisa mengomel lebih banyak pada Jongup, lihat saja nanti!

"Ah senangnya. Aku jadi bisa kena omel!"

**Tap**

Aku menghentikan langkahku lagi. Beralih memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa ia jadi senang aku justru akan mengomelinya?

"Karena ini yang kutunggu. Di saat hujan turun, disaat itulah aku kembali melihatmu sehat. Hujan adalah dimana mengalirnya mukjizad mukjizad Tuhan untuk mengabulkan semua harapanmu. Dan suara merdumu tadi adalah buktinya."

"Berhentilah berbicara aneh tentang hujan! Itu menyebalkan!" aku menghentakkan kembali kakiku, mencoba untuk meraih pintu apartemenku sebelum ia berceloteh aneh lagi tentang hujan. Apa dia itu _Pluviophile_? Dia itu maniak sekali jika sudah berhubungan dengan hujan! Aku tak kuasa jika harus menyukai seseorang yang bertolak belakang dariku.

Tak lama kemudian, ia justru meraih tanganku, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku rindu padamu. Tiap kali hujan turun, aku seperti melihatmu yang selalu marah marah tentang hujan."

Pipiku bersemu merah dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kurasakan melodi detak jantungnya sedekat ini di dadanya. Senang rasanya bertemu kembali kepada kekasihmu yang begitu kau rindukan, menghilang dalam 2 tahun, dan kembali langsung memberikanmu pelukan.

Lengkap sudah penantian ini.

"Dan setiap kali aku melihat hujan, aku selalu mengingatmu yang berbicara aneh tentang hujan. Moon Jongup, menyebalkan!" aku memukul keras keras dadanya yang lebih berbentuk _mungkin_ karena pekerjaan kerasnya selama wamil. Ia justru mengelus rambutku, dan kembali mencium puncak kepalaku.

Kami memang berbeda, tapi kami melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Everybody wants happiness , nobody wants pain._

_But we can't have a rainbow , without any rain_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Ah, karena bulan ini bulan penghujan. Jadi Miyu mendapat pengilhaman dari hujan hujan yang turun *menerawang jauh* *backsound sad?*

Miyu suka banget sama hujan! makanya Miyu bersyukur bulan penghujan belum berhenti :p Tapi, yang gak suka, dinikmati aja ya.. sambil dengerin lagu Rain Sound yang duh.. buat _dugeun dugeun_ deh. Rasanya kayak di _serenade_ di tengah hujan turun xD

Tadinya mau ngasih judul "Rain Sound" tapi karena liriknya kayaknya gak sesuai sama yang di cerita, jadi kukaitkan ama judul lain aja. Semoga masih tetap disukai ya ^^

Oh ya Miyu mau jawab beberapa review yang kurangkum dari 3 SG FF sebelumnya :)

(yang gak mau baca, silahkan lewatkan^^)

**(?) Reject : Apa FF event ini di publish juga di ff net?**

Jawab : Tentu saja! Aku publish di 2 tempat, yaitu di blog sama di sini. Di FB udah gak lagi, secara ada limit space buat ngetik...huhu... tp bisa jadi beberapa ff disini akan kuhapus, jadi kalo ada yang keapus, mending check di blog aja ^^

**(?) Dear Diary, In Summer Day.. : skrng bru rvw... aaahh hrus teriak model aplgi, sweet bnget critanya.. tp ni kok jd kya crhatan dr authornya pribadi..kkkk**

jawab : tuh kan! ketauan Iya sih ini juga terinspirasi betapa ngenesnya saya sebagai author harus kena writers block mulu (?) lah tapi masih beruntung ya yjae dapet inspirasi dari cowok seganteng daehyun. lah aku darimana? wkwkwk

**(?) Dear Diary, In Summer Day.. : Gaya tulisanmu yg sekarang terasa berkembang menjadi lebih dewasa kenapa harus merasa unconfident..**

Jawab : Benarkah? Omo... aku bener bener terharu kak T_T Aku ngerasa tulisan ku ini masih biasa saja seperti dulu dulu.. tapi syukur kalau sudah lebih baik. Emang lebih enak pake gaya bahasa entah kenapa, tapi ujung2nya pasti ada yang gak ngerti ama kata kataku sendiri. dan aku juga berasa 'opo iki yang kuketik?' (?) aku emang selalu gak PDan xD Karena belum puas aja.. kalo belum puas, otomatis pingin terus ditingkatin kemampuan nulisku yg masih awam ^^ jd mohon para author sunbaenim bantuannya *bow bow*

**(?) Dear Diary, In Summer Day.. : meski kadang sedikit bingung mana normal pov & mana yg youngjae pov tp over all**

Jawab : tuh kan! Gini deh jadinya kalau pov berubah mulu -_- maaf , hehe.. aku kadang mikir ngasih petunjuk nama di awal bikin gak greget gitu. jadi biar readernim tau sendiri ini pov mana setelah masuk percakapan atau kalimat yang dia utarain. tapi lain kali akan kuperbaiki ^^v

(**?) Dear Diary, In Summer Day... : ****Oh tidak bayangin daehyun kayak gitu di timpa sinar matahari oh nooo :o**

Jawab : Oke ini review paling ngakak -_-v tapi setidaknya biar kulit Daehyun lebih eksotis , kan makin keliatan sexy nya xD gak usah dibayangin entar nosebleed aku gak tanggung jawab :p

**(?) Dear Diary , In Summer Day ... : thor kok gk ada adegan romancenya sih... efek summernya krg dapettt. . pdhl summer itu musim yg penuh keceriaan & holiday. tp yjay sibuk mikirr nyari ide..**

Jawab : Mianhaeeeeeee... Aku pikir jg begitu. makanya aku kasih warning 'less fluffy' -_-a suka gagal bikin romance kenapa sih *tepok jidat* Yah, karena cukup mengecewakan ntar aku bikinin sekuel, dan semoga kali ini berhasil membangun romancenya '-')/ hayoo ganbateee

**(?) Dear Diary , In Summer Day... : Sekuel nya thorr**

Jawab : hampir semua review dibubuhin sama kalimat ini (?) Oke ditunggu ya ^^ Moga ada waktu, karena Miyu lagi sibuk sekolah..huhuhu

**(?) Dear Diary , In Summer Day.. : Sebenernya pengen minta sequel tp kayanya ga bakalan bikin si authornya. :v Bingung mau komen gimana, gue suka gaya bahasanya, gue kalo jadi si jae gue pengen terjun dari kasur sekarang soalnya gue lg di kasur. Sungguh gue itu nulis ini dari tadi ga selese2,, pokoknya bagus deh.**

Jawab : Untuk sekuel sudah terjawab di atas xD Hah? Jangan buru buru... bangun, cuci muka dulu, mandi dulu, baru review. wkwk.. karena yjae ogah terjun dari ranjang kalo ada daehyun di sampingnya *eh*

**(?) Dear Diary, In Summer Day ... : Imajinasi ku disini Junhong keliatan lebih dewasa, dan dia kurang ajar ama hyung nya haks aku sebenernya penasaran apa pen name nya Yjae, apa Yoo Y/? #abaikan its simple story and beautiful in some words**

Jawab : Biasanya juga yang gak terlalu dewasa suka ngeselin orangnya *lirik adek* Pen name Yjae gak ribet kok, paling juga "Da3hyvn celalu d1 h4ti" #mendadakAlay. Yjae gak pake pen name, dia selalu pake nama asli. Itu kenapa dia suka jadi pusat perhatian...hehe

**(?) Time is LOVE : emng cinta abadi hrs pnuh ksabaran untk mnyatukan cinta trsebut jka ingin brakhir kbhagiaan.. aahh tp kece badai tu slma 15th mmperthankan dngan prasaan yg blm tau mksud hati bsa jg prsaan tu msih trsimpan dng rapat.. :-)**

Jawab : Hahaha... nice quote! Pastinya, kalau gak abadi, aku gak mau ngasih judul ke ff ini (?) Love is not about time. But the precious time we have , are the mean of love.

**(?) Time is LOVE : Yong guk udah mencuri buah, mencuri first kiss chani juga wkwkwkwk **

Jawab : menistakan himchan juga. wih, kurang bandel apa Yongguk. Untung ganteng , untung polos. Authornya aja yang menistakan yongguk *digaplok*

**(?) Time is LOVE : Tapi apa itu 'pria nakal' ? Bbang, dirimu ngapain (pake nanya kan udah ada hasilnya itu *tunjuk perut hime*) **

Jawab : kan dia nyuri buah jeruk :v #plak

**(?) Time is LOVE : Ada satu hal yg aku kurang ngerti mir, yongguk kecil kan cuma menggambar jam di lengan himchan dg angka jam 4 lalu kenapa seakan mereka janjian di tgl, bulan 15 thn kemudian...**

Jawab : sebenarnya gak ada perjanjian. Jam di tangan Himchan itu hanya perumpamaan. Jadi kalau si Himchan bilang 'di waktu yang sama kami berpisah, di waktu yang sama pula kami bertemu', setelah ia lihat jam tangan buatan itu (yang jarumnya masih membekas menunjuk angka 4). Ia mengumpamakan bahwa jam itu benar benar nyata, sehingga ia berpikir kalau mereka akan bertemu di jam yang kebetulan sama yaitu jam 4 (ya pasti karena jarum di gambar gak akan pernah bergerak). Cuman Himchan yang berpikir agak kekanakan gini, tapi Yongguk enggak kok. maaf kalau kurang paham juga

**(?) Time is LOVE : Kyyaaaa sebenernya pnasaran bnget ma kjadian lengkapx tentang crita pling akhir yg dkatakan yongguk,,,, tentang mnjadi nakal - mnghasilkan sesuatu yg t sia2 ,,,,,kyaaaa pasti tuh kejadian lbih daebak dr yg ini,,,, aigoooo jd berharap author bkin ff pas moment itu**

Jawab : ini ff pada bikin readernim berpikiran ambigu yah (?) -_-a wkwk.. ora isoo.. Yang pasti bayangin aja sendiri kejadiannya apa yang bikin himchan bunting. tuh kan, 'gak sia sia' pula. Ini yongguk ngerencanain apa sih? author aja bingung :p setau miyu juga yongguk nakal karena curi jeruk, udah gitu aja (?)

**(?) Time is LOVE : Author-nim udah antisipasi bgt ama yg nama jya Sequel :3 jd langsung happy Ending aja*aliasngga'Gantung XD tp knp ngga' nunggu Yong Chan lahir dulu aja baru di End kan? pasti lebih seru XD hehehe**

Jawab : abis bikin sekuel gak semudah mengharapkan Himchan jadi suami (?) Karena kalau nunggu ampe lahir, nunggu ketuban himchan pecah (?) wkwk... kelamaan...nonono

Maaf ya ini jadi panjang banget -_- maaf jadi repot repot mau baca :(

Kutunggu review menarik lainnya, biar kujawab di ff selanjutnya ^^ makasih.. dan maaf jika kata kata Miyu kurang berkenan :)

Karena tinggal 2 pilihan yaitu sesi Autumn dan Drought, biar sesiap siap Miyu aja di antara ini mana yang selesai duluan :D

And last, don't forget to support our BAP wherever they are, whenever they comeback again. Just wait until the end! Because …

_Doesn't need to become Babys at first, but need to become a Babys until the end! Right?_

_._

_._

_._

**May to review?**


End file.
